Distance
by AshlalaSparxx
Summary: Suze, Paul and Jesse, a love triangle made in heaven for all of those who enjoy some good oul' tension, not to mention passion, filled scenes. Suze and Paul head to Europe with Father Dom to gain more power over their 'gifts,' and run into some unlikely c
1. Default Chapter

IT WAS ONLY A KISS...

I stormed out of the gym and headed for the parking lot, cursing Kelly Prescott furiously under my breath. 'Who does she think she is?' I thought, almost tripping over the long, floaty material of my dress, as I quickened my pace. Or at least tried to.

'Of course I can get a date for Prom! I could have had anyone! But I didn't want just anyone. I wanted Jesse to come, but that's never going to happen. Was it really so awful to go on my own? I mean, I wasn't completely alone, alone. Adam and Cee were there too, and they aren't even an official couple or anything! God, I HATE HER!'  
I let out a strangled scream, releasing all the frustration that I had stowed away, deep inside of me, for the last two hours.

Having banished my anger, I looked around and realised that I was now standing in the middle of the road outside Juniperro Serra Mission Academy. The night was completely still, the only noise that could be heard was the thumping, grinding beat seeping from the gym, along with the odd cricket.

With a defeated sigh, I sat down on the kerb and dropped my head into my hands. A small sob escaped my lips and I felt myself begin to weaken until I was in full on crying mode. I didn't even try to hide my tears, instead letting them freefall down my cheeks, destroying my carefully applied make-up, no doubt.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw a large, tanned, tendony hand resting gently on my bare shoulder. 'Jesse?' I asked all hopefully, looking up to find the last person I wanted to see at that particular moment in time. 'What do you want?' I demanded coldly, staring into Paul Slater's beautiful ( yet EVIL, seriously he's really evi….gah, why do I even bother?) blue eyes.

'Suze, are you okay?' he asked quietly, moving the hand that lay on my shoulder up to my head, where he pushed a stray strand of hair away from my eyes. I stood up quickly, taking a step away, so that I ended up on the kerb again. 'Like you even care!' I yelled angrily, a deep hatred bubbling up inside of me. 'I don't need you coming out here to gloat. I already know how pathetic I look right now!'

Saying nothing, Paul moved closer and reached up to wipe a single tear that was winding it's way down my cheek. Keeping his hand there, he cupped my face and looked me dead in the eye, now that we were equal in height. 'You're not pathetic Suze,' he whispered, coming so close to me that the tips of our noses were touching. And then, he kissed me. Soft and gently at first, eventually becoming harder and more passionate.

His tongue slipped past my lips and into my mouth, tangoing over my own. Tempting me, teasing me, daring me to fight back. I would have, but the taste of Paul's kiss had rendered me helpless, making me weak with passion yet arousing a deep-rooted raw lust.

After several minutes of heavy, steamy making out, he finally gave me a chance to get some much needed air, moving on to tenderly kissing my collarbone, before slowly guiding his lips up along my neck, while running one hand through my hair and stroking the back of my neck with the other. The combined effects of these two actions made me shiver and gasp with pleasure. It felt like he was pouring hot, boiling lava all over my body, as every nerve was awoken by his hungry forcefulness.

Suddenly, I felt a drop of rain land on my upturned face, as Paul pressed his body hard into mine and sucked on my earlobe. It took all of my strength to not let out a long, loud moan. Then, more drops fell, until it was lashing down around us, as if to try and cool us down. If anything, the rain only served to increase our passion, as we stared at one another. His dark brown hair had started to curl and I could feel mine clinging to my neck and face. A mischievous grin spread across his full, red lips, as we continued to gaze at the other.

Not able to withstand it anymore, and feeling totally out of character, I jumped on Paul, causing us to both fall to the ground, with me lying on his chest, kissing him deeply, hungry for more, so much more….

What? I couldn't help myself. Paul is an extremely hot guy, who looks even sexier (if that's possible) when he's soaking wet.

His kiss was deep and probing, soft and sensuous, as if he were trying to extract my very essence using only his tongue. His large, strong hands crept slowly up and down my spine. All this time a voice was screaming in my head, 'SUZE! What the hell are you doing! This is Paul Slater! Get your tongue out of his mouth, RIGHT NOW!' Another voice interrupted quickly, saying, 'Oh get lost goody two shoes, you go girl!'

Paul suddenly rolled over, so that he was on top of me, breathing hard. 'God, Suze, you're beautiful,' he groaned, stroking my cheek gently. I looked up at his handsome face, manly jawline and those electric blue eyes. He was dripping wet (it was sexy, yet kinda annoying, considering I kept on getting splashed, but I could deal) and his shirt clung to his amazingly ripped body. Seeing him there, wanting me, made me want him even more. 'Shut up and kiss me,' I gasped, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him toward me once again….


	2. The Beginning

THE BEGINNING

I leaned back into the hard, plastic chair, trying desperately to find a comfortable position. My neck and back were extremely stiff and my eyes didn't dare open, for fear of being blinded by the rays of sunlight that filtered in through the large, room length windows.

'What am I doing here?' I thought, shifting once again, easing my back into the chair, trying to mould myself to fit its shape. No such luck. Trust me to spend my early, and we're talking 7 in the AM, Sunday morning in a stupid chair, in a ridiculously bright room, in a hustling, bustling airport. I can't help but pity the sad beings who happily skip along, dragging their luggage behind them, happy to be awake at this ungodly hour. I mean, any normal sixteen year old girl is safely snuggled up in the comfort of her four poster bed, dreaming good if not slightly sordid fantasies about a certain nineteenth century hottie who happens to be dead and share the same room, but nothing ever happens, despite the girl's protestations to the contrary….

Nope, not speaking from personal experiences or anything….

Anyway, I really didn't see why Father Dom insisted on booking a flight so early in the morning. What's wrong with a three pm flight? It would still get us there, if not a little later. But, no, Dommy had been pretty firm on this early morning issue, stating that we were to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible. Although I personally don't see what would draw people's attention to us, we're only a hot sixteen year old girl with a great body and a good looking big baby blue eyed sixty something dude, traveling together to Europe. We could simply be a granddaughter/father combo, visiting family.

Unfortunately, we just don't think alike, and him being all holy and stuff, he got his way.

Whatever. At least I could sleep on the plane to Italy. Fourteen hours is a long time, plenty of time for me to rejuvenate and awake perky and cute once again. Because at that moment in time, as I waited for Father Dom to return from getting us coffee and bagels, (I won on something for once), I was grumpy and sans make-up. Not at my best basically. Grrrrr…..

Mom and Andy had dropped me off here at 6am, bading me a tearful farewell and reminding me that if I ever needed anything, to just call them, and did I bring enough clean underwear (thanks Mom, not embarrassing or anything to mention that in front of my stepdad), and telling me to enjoy my trip and that three months really isn't that long a time, it would be good life experience for me.

Not to sound bad or anything, but I wasn't the one with letting go issues, you should have felt the iron grip my mom had on my wrist. Her fingernails were digging into me, and mom has _loooonnnggg_ nails, having to have them nice and well manicured for her job.

However, after a forever of hugging and kissing, they finally left. After Father Dom had assured them he would watch me like a hawk of course. Poor saps, they fell for it. I can be quite crafty when I wanna escape the adult supervision radar.

But back to that seventh hour of the day. I moaned loudly as I wriggled in my seat again, getting totally frustrated and seriously thinking about complaining to someone, I'm not even sure who, but _someone_, when a voice I knew only all too well said in my right ear, 'I always knew I could make you moan, I've proved it, but I usually have to at least _touch_ you first.' My eyes snapped open to stare at the totally hot, but totally deadly guy who stood before me. 'What the hell are you doing here?' I asked coldly, giving him the icy eyes, although they didn't even come close to his unnaturally beautiful icy blue ones.

'I could ask you the same thing,' he replied, flopping down beside me, a little _too_ close for my liking. 'But really, if you bothered to think about it, Simon, it would only make sense that Dom would invite me too. Being a fellow _shifter_ and all.'

Oh yeah. That. It's an easy thing to slip a girl's mind.

I simply glared at him, before closing my eyes again. Another reason to consider this trip a total crap bag adventure.

I mean, sure I had made out with this guy a week ago, but had managed to avoid him during finals and then thought I was free for the summer of him asking any awkward questions or assuming that I would wanna make out again.

Which I absolutely did. But that's beside the point. Totally not important.

'Ah, Paul, you've arrived,' I heard Father Dom's deep voice say a moment later. 'Bagel?' Determined to make a scene, which is generally my way, I stood up and dragged Father Dom (as harshly as you drag a sixty year old guy, and hissed, 'What the hell is he doing here! You never mentioned him. Not even once!' He frowned on my use of the word hell, but I thought the situation deserved it.

'Susannah, language,' he began, munching on a bagel. 'You didn't actually think I wouldn't invite Paul to this, being the only other shifter, apart from yourself that I know. Not to mention the fact that he has much more control over his powers than you do. And you couldn't possibly have expected me to actually tell you he was coming, as I knew you would have managed some excuse to avoid the trip. So, by forgetting to mention him, I solved that major problem.'

'This trip officially sucks!' I declared, grabbing a bagel from the bag, realizing that no way in _heaven_ could I escape this. 'That may be so,' Paul commented, sidling up to me. 'But the question is….do you?'

I can happily assure you that his arrogant smirk disappeared very quickly once I happened to bump into him in the very area that he was talking about. Oooops. Ha, you gotta love being a girl, we can get guys back for breaking our hearts by damaging what means the most to them.

'Flight AA1239 to Rome, Italy is boarding now,' a pleasant female voice announced over the intercom. Remaining furiously silent (yes it _is_ possible) I got up, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked quickly toward the gate. Paul easily matched my stride with his long one, not catching onto the idea of me wanting to get away from him. He's really slow sometimes….but his kisses sure make up for that….not that that matters.

I handed my ticket to the young, heavily made up might I add, woman at the desk, snatching it back off of her, as she eyed up Paul, who was totally loving the attention, wearing his trademark smirk, as his eyes took a leisurely stroll up and down her body.

Growling under my breath I hurriedly boarded the plane before I did something that would satisfy me unbelievably, but probably wouldn't make Father D too happy. And no, it's nothing sexual, you sick freaks!

I took the window seat, even though it was assigned to Dommy. I figured he couldn't really make a big song and dance out of it, as he really wasn't in a position to question me after his 'slip of memory.'

Taking my Discman out of my knapsack, I stuffed the headphones in my ears in an effort to block out both of my traveling companions. 'This is gonna be three months of fucking hell,' I fumed, glaring out of the window at the men throwing the luggage up the escalator thingy. 'And why didn't Jesse even say goodbye to me last night? He knew well what time I would be leaving at, my flight number and even if he did miss me, he could have shown up this morning.'

As I was thinking all of this, Paul settled into the seat next to me….joy. I refused to look at him, bastard. I don't even know why someone like Paul was 'blessed,' with the gift of shifting, he doesn't even like it or appreciate it! Sure, I whine and complain a lot about how hard and annoying it is, which it is, but deep down, I like making a difference, helping people to move on. There are good and bad ones, as with everything, but it makes me feel great that I can do something hardly anyone else can. Makes a girl feel special, even if no one else thinks so.

Suddenly, I felt the plane begin to move, and when I looked up I saw Barbie whore putting away her demonstration crap. She still couldn't take her eyes off of Paul, it's quite pathetic really. She must be at least twenty three, he's seventeen. Can't she get someone her own age, or is she into molesting innocent young guys? Strike that, Paul is the furthest thing from innocent, I'm sure he'd enjoy a good feeling up.

Funnily enough, he seems to be under the illusion that I would too, and it's true, of course I would, just not from him. Sigh, Jesse's never gonna let his hands take a trip upstairs. Still, I can hope….

I put my Discman away, having previously learned it's not the best idea to keep it on during a flight. Instead, I took out a stack o magazines and a bag of Starbursts. Mmmm, Starbursts, so juicy and yum…… What? I really like them, particularly lime. They remind me of Jesse cos this one time we were fooling around (sadly no feeling up involved) and he stuck one in his….actually, I think I'll keep that private.

**Paul's POV**

_**Man, she looked hot, even when she was sleeping. I still couldn't believe my luck. What other gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, powerful guy gets to spend three months in Europe with the object of his lust?**_

_**I'll tell you who: NO-ONE. I don't even think it was luck that brought this little opportunity my way, smart people make their own luck, along with some help from fate. Fate is exactly why we were both here. Whoever it was up there obviously agreed with me that Suze and I should be together. I just don't understand why she can't see it.**_

**_I looked across the aisle and saw that Dommy too had fallen asleep. Not surprising, he's no spring chicken any longer. We were ten hours into the flight and he had been conscious for one of those hours. Not that I was complaining, if this was how he was on the flight, imagine how exhausted he's gonna be after a day of intensive shifting? He'll be out like a light, leaving me to work on Suze._**

**_See, I'd gotten an idea the minute I heard how we would be spending our summer. And that idea was that this summer I would convince Suze once and for all that we were meant to be together. I also planned on doing something Jesse had so far failed to achieve. I was gonna conquer Suze….and her purity._**

_**Just watch and learn…..**_

With a snort, I jostled awake, and realized that I was leaning against Paul's chest. I remained where I was for a few seconds. 'Oh crap,' I thought, my eyes wide, and my heart playing a fast paced rhythm. 'Shit. Why can't I stay in my own corner when I sleep?'

I felt his hard chest rise and fall with each breath that he took. Yay, maybe he's asleep too, his breathing seems relaxed and deep. Slowly, I pushed myself up and found myself face to face with the smuggest guy in the world. 'Uh, hi,' I squeaked. 'Hey,' he smiled. 'Sorry about that….I was tired. I must've slid and fallen.' 'That makes two of us who have fallen,' he replied, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

My cheeks flushed at that comment, as I straightened myself out, brushing wrinkles out of my light pink tank and jeans. 'I need to pee,' I mumbled, unbuckling my seatbelt and standing up. Unfortunately, the idiot who designed planes forgot to put any space between one row of seats and the next.

My face resembling a tomato at this point, I awkwardly tried to edge past Paul's long legs, but stumbled and fell onto his lap. 'Shit,' I burst out. Paul's hands had caught my hips, preventing me from smacking my face against the armrest next to his. 'Thanks,' I said quietly, wriggling out of his grasp, but not before I got this weird sensation digging into my back. _OH MY GOD, WAS PAUL HARD!_

I quickly stumbled up the aisle, fumbling with the lock on the toilet door. It seemed to be stuck, so I pulled harder, as my bladder reached bursting point. 'Come on,' I grunted with exertion, as I tugged with all my might. Finally, it came undone, revealing an old couple, who must have been at least sixty five, going at it in there. She was all bent over the sink, her saggy breasts flopping up and down as he thrusted. I quickly slammed the door shut again. They didn't even stop when the door flew open! 'Just don't let me end up like that,' I prayed, as I waited for them to finish. 'Remind me to always wear a bra.'

Paul had obviously realized what was happening and was snorting with laughter, as I stood there, dying inside. Practically everyone else onboard was asleep, although I was hoping the pilot wasn't one of them. Even though Paul was the only one to witness my embarrassment, it hurt more than everyone else seeing it. I always tried to be calm and cool around him, showing indifference or severe dislike, depending on my mood and how much of an asshole he was being at the present time, but it never worked for me, I always ended up looking foolish and childish, as he watched on, enjoying every moment of it.

Just then, the couple exited, the old dude fiddling with his zipper, while the woman patted down her hair. Before passing me she winked and whispered, 'Isn't my Albert a dish? You look like you need some fun, give it a shot with your little gentleman friend.' I gazed in horror after her. She hadn't so much whispered as shouted it, and Paul high fived her as she walked by his seat.

Well, how do you even react to that?

My reaction was to slam the door shut and securely lock it. After relieving myself, I sat on the closed toilet seat for a few minutes, wondering if I would be subjected to such terrible embarrassment every day of this trip. Because, okay, it's nothing new to me, but a girl needs a break sometimes.

After washing my hands, I fixed my hair, as it had rumpled during my snooze. Feeling satisfied with my appearance and ready for round two with Paul, I opened the door, only to find said person blocking my exit. He walked me back into the small cubicle, and closed the door. My heart returned to it's unbelievable pace from earlier and I kept on backing in, until my back came into contact with the sink. 'Wh...what are you doing here?' I demanded, as he came closer, too close.

'You heard what the old lady said Suze,' he said, tracing his forefinger along the outline of my jaw. 'Why not try it? You're so tense, I think it's time you relaxed.'

And with that, he leaned in closer…..

_Shit..._


	3. Who the hell are you?

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Thank you from the bottom of my big green heart to everyone who has reviewed and been so nice and supportive! I never expected reviews, so thank you! Gros bisous! And excuse my Italian in this chapter and future chapters, I don't speak it, so I'm trying to get my friend to teach me, as soon as she gets back from Italy, that is.**

'No!' I snapped, turning my head away from him and folding my arms across my chest. 'Give it up Paul. How many times do I have to tell you? It's not gonna happen.'

'And how many times do I have to tell you Suze, that it's meant to be?' he replied, pulling himself closer to me, by sliding his hands around my waist. 'Paul, if you like me as much as you claim to, then why can't you respect my wishes?' 'Because I know that you're in denial and would never admit to liking me, even just a little bit.'

'I'm so sick and tired of playing these stupid gam…' The last bit of my speech was cut off quickly as he went in for the kill, aggressively claiming my mouth. My instinctive reaction was to push my body against his, hungry for his kiss. I slid my arms around his neck, stroking the back of it softly. I felt him smile against my lips, the winner once again.

And that's when it hit me. I had always been the one thing that Paul wanted badly, yet never succeeded in attaining. If I gave in now, then I'd never be able to stick up to him, or prove him wrong. This kiss, where I finally gave in, would be the beginning of a long stretch that would consist of him reminding me of this very moment, over and over again.

I wouldn't have any ammunition, of the verbal kind, against him. Just something to blush about, each time I thought of it.

It was this particular idea that caused me to struggle against his forcefulness and rip his lips away from my own.

'I said _no_,' I growled, hating him more than ever for being able to toy with my emotions so easily. 'You and I will _never_ have anything. Get over it.' 'Suze,' he said sadly, shaking his head. 'It's really getting old how you think you can deny what we have. I suggest you build a bridge, get over it and give in.' 'Never!' I practically spat at him, shoving him against the wall, so that I was free to escape. 'We'll see!' He called after me, in an all knowing tone of voice.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our descent, please fasten your seatbelts and ensure that your table tops are closed up. We hope you had an enjoyable flight and thank you for flying with American Airlines.'

I shifted uneasily in my seat, keeping my eyes glued to the window, as the ground came ever closer. Truthfully, I was dreading having to get off of the plane. It would only mean bad things, such as having to actually talk to Paul and start this stupid shifting course. Puh-leese, like I even need it. I am an excellent shifter, better than Paul, so ha!

We got off fairly quickly after we had landed, probably something to do with Father Dom wearing his priesty clothes. Which really does draw attention to us, and screws my whole idea of a family vacation. Ah well.

It took us a while to get through security and collect our luggage, which didn't make the current situation any more comfortable. Paul kept on staring at me, although I refused to do the same, afraid that if I did, something even more embarrassing would happen to me, or he would finally manage to kill me with his glare. Whichever came first.

As we walked through arrivals, I spotted a tall, dark man standing nearby holding a sign which said 'D, S, P.' 'Freak,' I thought, shaking my head at his weird European-ness. I figured I'd be seeing a lot of it later on.

'Ah, Paulo!' FD (I'm trying to get Father D down with the kids, what do you think of the nickname? Not too original, but it gets the point across) cried, enveloping the man in a huge hug. They even kissed! Ewww, even having Paul kiss me is better than watching FD do it in a crowded airport, with plenty of little kids looking on.

'It's so good to see you again!' 'And you too Father,' Paulo replied, in a thick Italian accent, which I must admit was reeeaaaalll sexy. They talked for a few minutes, in Italian, while I stood there frowning, trying to figure out what they were saying. And since when did Father D know the language? Adults, I swear, they never tell you anything…

'Oh, how rude of me,' Father Dom said, putting a hand on his chest. 'Paulo, this is Paul Slater and Susannah Simon. Paul, Suze, this is Paulo Carmenelli. He will be assisting us during our stay. Paulo and I have known each other for many years, we first met when I was studying here in Italy many years ago and have stayed in contact ever since.'

'Hey,' I smiled, shaking his hand. Paul did the same, but remained silent.

'Nice to meet you both,' Paulo replied. 'Now, it seems that you have everything, are you ready?' 'Yup,' I shrugged, shifting my bag from one shoulder to the other. Ha, _shifting_, get it? …….Pffft, I never said I was a comedian.

We trooped out to the car park, where a decent black car was waiting, and all piled in. I immediately pulled out my Discman again, for as much as I'm sure that Paulo is an excellent conversationalist, I really didn't want to put myself in a situation where I might actually have to speak to Paul.

I couldn't stop myself from staring out of the windows as we drove, spotting soooo many hot guys (who weren't afraid to stare right back!), all the beautiful architecture of Rome and the gorgeous weather. I mean, Carmel has its great weather, but in Rome, things just look that little bit prettier.

Soon, we left the city and headed into the country, as hills popped up and animals became more prominent as the major occupants of the area. We were about two and a half hours into when the journey when suddenly, it ended. Paulo turned the car up a steep hill, which was lined with beautiful blooming plants, before swinging into a large driveway, where several other cars were already parked.

I removed the headphones, put them back in my bag and undid my seatbelt. 'Here we are!' Paulo declared, getting out. I followed suit and gazed up in awe at the amazing building that stood before us. It couldn't even be described as a house, but more of a palace. And maybe that's exactly what it was. It stood at four stories tall, with many large windows dotted all over. The roof was terracotta and the walls were a nice shade of peach-ish looking stone.

As we got closer, I got a glimpse of the surrounding land and was even more astounded by it, with lush green rolling hills, bright colourful fauna and the odd bunny hopping about. 'God Suze, what are you trying to do? Catch flies?' Paul commented in disgust as he brushed past me.

I looked after him in confusion for a moment, before realizing that my jaw was practically on the gravel blanketed ground. Looking around to make sure no one else had seen me or heard Paul, I snapped it shut and quickly followed the rest of them.

They had ventured inside and Paulo was speaking Italian again, while FD listened earnestly. Paul had walked over to the grand fireplace that was the centre-piece of the grand room. I looked up to see a giant chandelier hanging above us and made a mental note to avoid walking under it as much as possible. I have enough of a hard time with ghosts wanting to kill me, let alone massive household ornaments.

'Ah, Father Dominic!' A woman's voice gushed in another thick Italian accent. I turned in time to see a plump, jolly looking woman rush toward FD and attempt to hug him to death. After she had finished, she moved back, holding him at arm's length and surveyed his body. What is this? Some kind weird orgy filled house, where they like to screw priests? Forget I mentioned that, although I can't be alone in thinking it…..

When I looked at her closer, I realized that she wasn't that fat at all, but instead pregnant. She was really pretty, glowing with all the goodness of morning sickness and cramps.

Her hair was long, thick and black and fell loosely in curls around her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and smooth, leaving me to conclude that she couldn't be much older than thirty. The most striking thing about her was her eyes, which were so dark they looked black (just like Jesse's!) and sparkled mischievously.

'Ah, you must be Susannah!' she exclaimed, pulling me into a similar hug. 'I am Pamela (only she pronounced it like Pah-may-la).It's so nice to finally meet you!' 'You too,' I gasped, trying to break away from the death grip she had on me. Releasing me, she then grabbed Paul, who looked shocked, yet also a little pleased. Eww, she's pregnant!

'Welcome, welcome,' she said, standing back to take a good look at us. 'You will love it here and learn so much. I just know you will like the other shifters we have here.'

'Ot..other shifters?' I questioned, my mind feeling a little foggy. 'I thought it was just Paul and me.' 'No, no, no,' she said, waving her hands around. 'We are a pretty exclusive residence, but do choose two shifters from three continents each year. We believe that this year will be our best yet. Two of them are already here, and the last will arrive tonight.'

'Excellent,' Father Dom said, rubbing his hands together. 'How about a cup of tea?' 'Of course,' Pamela said, guiding him toward the kitchen. 'Make yourself at home, Father. It really is wonderful to see you again.' That left me and Paul standing in the great entrance alone, with the exception of Paulo. He turned to us and said, 'Susannah, your room is on the fourth floor, number 20, Paul, you are 21. Here are your keys.' He dropped a set into each of our open palms, before turning on his heel and leaving.

'Well,' I mumbled, staring at the floor. 'Um…..' 'Funny how we should end up as neighbours, I'd say that were fate, wouldn't you Suze?' Paul drawled, from his position of leaning against the fireplace. 'In a word, no,' I snapped and proceeded to climb the large staircase, dragging my suitcase behind me, which made a _thump-slide-ease_ motion, from one step to the next.

I must've dragged that case for a good ten minutes, before I finally reached the highest level. Leaning against the bannister for a minute, I caught my breath, while also clutching my side. Wow, I was wrecked. Imagine what shifting could do to me, if I was practically in need of oxygen after walking up some stairs. Although, in fairness, there were a _lot_ of stairs.

Paul strolled past me a moment later, giving me a look of pure pity. I immediately straightened up, watching with envy as he easily managed his case. He wasn't even a little red in the face! With one last look of patronizing sympathy, he banged into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Having returned my heart to its normal beat, I continued walking until I found room number 20. Sliding my key into the lock, I turned it only to find that the door wouldn't budge. I heaved a little of my bodyweight onto it and pushed, yet still it didn't even move an inch.

Feeling hot, tired and frustrated, I moved back a little, before charging straight for it, which may not have been the smartest thing in the world as I collapsed in a heap before it, after running and smacking my body right into it.

'Nooooo,' I moaned weakly, breathing heavily again. Paul, obviously having heard my little display of stupidity, poked his head out of his room and glanced up and down the hallway. His gaze fell on me, and I felt myself become even redder, though from embarrassment, not exertion.

'What's wrong Suze?' he snickered. 'Can't handle opening a door? How do you expect to survive all the shifting?' 'Shut up,' I said through gritted teeth, rubbing my elbow, which was throbbing. 'Fine then. I was gonna help you, but if you insist on being so immature about it, then I won't.' And with that, he re-slammed his door.

_I'm immature? What's with all of his door slamming antics and snide comments!_

Groaning with the effort, I managed to struggle into an upright position. I was sweating and glowed with the heat radiating from my body. And it wasn't a good kind of heat, like the type I get whenever I'm with Jesse, but an 'ow-I'm-in-serious-pain' kind of heat.

I left my case where it was by my door and started my long descent to the bottom floor. Along the way, I noticed all of the family photos spread out across the walls. There were some really old ones on the top levels, but as I got nearer the ground, they became more recent and were in colour.

The last one I saw before I stepped off of the staircase was of Paulo and Pamela on their wedding day. They made an awesomely beautiful couple, so full of joy and warmth. It made me a little sad to think that Jesse and I would never have that.

Shaking my head to clear it of any negative thoughts, which I really didn't need right now, along with the pain, I walked toward the kitchen and was about to enter, when I heard a voice call from behind me, 'I believe that you are looking for these.'

It was a distinctly accented and distinctly female voice, one which I didn't recognize. I whipped around to see a girl around my age, with long black, wavy hair and brown eyes, wearing an evil grin on her full, red lips. She was posing on the staircase, dangling a set of keys from her left index finger.

'Um, I don't think so,' I answered, turning to once again try and enter the kitchen. 'Ah ah, one moment,' she dictated and I looked at her once more. 'These are the keys to your room.' 'And what makes you say that?' I asked suspiciously, as she got closer.

'Because I switched them, and I'm always right.' I snorted at that, which caused her to glare at me. 'Who the hell are you anyway?' I demanded, my dislike of her growing with every second. 'Isabella DeMonte,' she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 'And you are Susannah Simon.'

'H-how did you know that?' I asked, suddenly more than a little freaked out.

'I know everything,' she shrugged, looking a little impatient with me now. 'Why did you switch the keys?' I demanded, trying to hold my ground against her. 'I wanted you to look like the fool that you are,' she replied, licking her lips. 'You don't even know anything about me!' I exclaimed, unable to comprehend her major ass problem.

'That is false, I know one thing,' she shot back, her eyes narrowing. 'And that is that I don't like you.' Throwing the keys on the floor, she turned quickly and sauntered away.

'_What a bitch!_' I thought furiously, bending down to pick up the keys. '_I knew this trip was a bad idea from the start_.'

'Are you okay?' Another voice, this time an accented male one, said from behind me. Looking up, I saw a guy who looked similar to Isabella, only maybe a little nicer. He reminded me a lot of Jesse, only seemed nervous and timid.

'Who are you?' I asked, keeping up my guard and ignoring his question. 'Benjamin (pronounced Bon-jam-on) DeMonte.' 'Oh, come to see how your sister embarrassed me, right?' I spat out.

'No!' he insisted, his eyes growing round at that. 'I knew my sister would start her old tricks again. Whenever she is upset, she picks a target and attacks them relentlessly. Unfortunately, it seems that you are the new target.'

'And why should I believe a single word you say, if you are related to her?' I asked, my hackles still firmly raised. 'Because I also think that she is a bitch, despite being of the same flesh and blood, and I also came here to find whoever she had switched the keys on and warn them,' he answered, never taking his eyes from mine. 'Fine then, maybe I do believe you.'

His face broke out into a relieved smile, upon hearing my words. 'I am glad, and maybe we can be friends?' 'Maybe,' I shrugged, letting the tension flow out of my body.

'I'm Suze Simon,' I said as I offered my hand. 'You already know my name,' he grinned, making me realize that he was quite the hottie, and just a little older than me. But no, I love Jesse. I LOVE Jesse. Jesse, I love. Je t'aime Jesse!

We talked for a while longer and I discovered that he and Isabella were from Paris, and had a long line of mediators in their family. They were the first shifters and since none had come before them, their parents had decided to send them here, where they could learn more about their gifts. Funny how adults in all cultures seem to think that what we have is a gift.

Having talked for about twenty minutes, I decided to return to my room and maybe catch some shut eye. I slid the key in and finally entered my boudoir. It was large, airy and spacious. The décor was quite feminine, which reminded me of my own room at home.

Feeling the weight of the day finally drop on me, I flopped onto the four poster and dropped off to sleep……

'Suze….' Someone was calling my name, yet again another unfamiliar voice.

They were pronouncing it 'Su-zah,' the loser.

'Bella ragazza,' the voice said, making me frown in my semi-conscious state.

I opened my eyes to see a masculine face only inches above my own. I looked around, seeing nothing that I knew in this darkened room, and then saw his face once again. 'Get away from me!' I shrieked, pushing at him.

He came closer again, and touched my shoulder. 'I said _GET AWAY_!' I screamed, thrashing against him.

He immediately grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me against the bed, so I used all of my might to do what any self respecting sixteen year old girl would do.

I head butted him.

Which gave me a sickening headache and made him fall to the floor, with a dead thud.

'_What have I done?'_


	4. Moonlight Liplock

MOONLIGHT LIPLOCK

I sat stock still in the bed for a few moments, not even daring to look over the edge at the still figure that I knew lay there. My heart was racing and my breathing had become ragged. I guess that's what happens when you're awoken, only to come face to face with a stranger, who seems intent on assaulting you.

I ran my hand through my hair shakily, trying to regain my composure. Glancing out of the window, I remembered that I was in Italy, in a giant beautiful castle, with Paul, Father Dom, etc. _Paul!_

His bedroom was next door, I could go to him for help. It wasn't the most appealing of ideas, but I doubted I would be able for the stairs again.

Ripping off the sheets which had become entangled around my body, I hopped off the end of the bed, ignoring the body, yet hoping he was okay. The last thing I needed was to be tried for murder. I have enough on my plate as it is.

Candles glowed in lanterns that hung from the walls, creating an eerie glow that really didn't help calm my tattered nerves. I nervously tapped on Paul's door, hoping against hope that for once he wouldn't pull his stupid arrogant jerk act and instead grasp sympathy and help me.

My first tap had been pretty soft, so I knocked a little louder this time. I was just about to turn around and return to my room when the door opened. ' What? ' Paul stood in the doorway, rubbing at his eyes, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I can't deny that my eyes may have lingered on his abs a little too long, but that is neither here nor there.

His eyes suddenly focused and spotted me standing there, still wearing my icky traveling clothes. A smirk tugged at his full lips, and he casually leaned one arm against the doorframe. 'What do you want Simon?'

'Well….uh…you see, the thing is…' I began, avoiding his eyes, feeling once again so inferior, as he stood there like an Adonis, confident and glorious.

'There's this guy in my room….' 'Oh, moved on from DeSilva have we?' he taunted, enjoying every minute of this. 'NO!' I insisted, my feelings swaying from decreasing self esteem to being plain old pissed off.

'He came in while I was asleep and then woke me up, and was pushing me against the bed,' I said, all in one breath. 'And, so, I got freaked….and….headbutted….him.'

A _looonnnggg_ silence followed, during which my cheeks started to burn _again. _You'd think they'd have some kind of foundation that prevents that kinda thing from happening in this day and age, but nooooooo.

After an eternity of waiting, I finally glanced up at Paul, who seemed to be processing the information. He looked at me again….and immediately burst out laughing. 'Wait a minute, let me get this straight,' he said between gasps. 'You _headbutted_ some dude who came into your room!'

Wow, when he put it like that, I really did suck. Forget self defense, it was just stupid. And yet, I wasn't about to claim another defeat at the hands of Paul Slater.

'Shut up laughing,' I said in a low voice, hoping it would, I don't know, intimidate him or something? Ha, as if it's even possible to intimidate someone like Paul.

'Let me show you.' 'Show me what?' he asked, quirking his eyebrow suggestively. 'Where they may have possibly left your brain!' I snapped, turning on my heel and storming back to my room.

Not exactly _into _my room, but just to the entrance. Moonlight spilled through the large window, making everything appear slightly blue-ish in colour. Reluctantly, I took a peek at the body, which was still deathly still. Only, I hoped without the deathly bit.

'Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you, but you gotta admit, it _was _kind of funny,' Paul said, as he came up behind me. Suddenly, the body let out a groan and we both jumped. Yes, that's right, _Mr. Paul Slater_ himself jiggled when we heard the noise. Don't deny it, I felt your chest heave a little against my back. So there. Blagh.

I threw a glance at Paul, as if to say, '_What do we do now?'_ He put a finger to his lips, indicating that we should remain silent. He probably shouldn't have emphasized the prescence of his lips, because um, YUMMY! I ripped my gaze away from them, despite my heart's protestations to the contrary.

The man slowly began to move his legs, and rubbed the back of his head. He was still facing away from us, which was to our advantage, but I didn't know at that time how powerful this man could be or even who he was, so nobody had any upper hand really.

'_Merda_,' he groaned, rolling onto his back. Grabbing an antique clock that was on top of my chest of drawers and had to weigh at least five pounds, I stepped forward and brandished it over his head. 'Who the hell are you?' I demanded.

'S-Suzah?' He asked groggily, squinting his eyes up at me. 'How do you know my name?' I replied, frowning. 'Me, Marco,' he answered, sitting up, which caused me to step away a little. 'Emmm….dinner?'

'Shit indeed,' I murmured, realizing my little mistake. I heard the deep rumble of Paul's laugh and shot him a dirty look over my shoulder, which only made that jackass laugh even more.

'Mi dispiace,' I said, offering a hand and helping Marco stand. I replaced the clock and then stood there awkwardly. Crap, I had only bothered to learn a few phrases in Italian before I came and 'I am very sorry that I thought you were a rapist and consequently headbutted you, causing you to fall unconscious before you awoke again to find me holding a clock that weighs several pounds over your head,' was not one of them. But I kinda figured that he got the general gist.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I squeaked, 'So….dinner you said?'

We descended the many stairs, before turning into a grand room, again with a chandelier and a really long table, with every place set.

The crystal glasses glistened, and the chink of china moving filled the air. A low murmur of conversation glided about, but immediately stopped as soon as the three of us entered.

'Marco!' Pamela said, getting up from her chair. 'Che cos'è successo?'

'Suze is what happened,' Paul drawled, taking a seat. I threw him a withering glance and took my own place. 'It was an accident, and since when is your name Marco? He can answer for himself.'

The man in question looked back and forth at us, frowning slightly, looking maybe a little concussed. I can't even call him a man though, at the most he was nineteen.

Pamela ushered him into the kitchen, being the big mother hen that she is. Father Dominic looked at me questioningly, but settled for grilling me about it later. 'Let's begin, I'm starved,' he said, picking up a bowl of peas.

'Suze, do you always have such a painful effect on men?' Paul whispered out of the side of his mouth, almost snarling, instead of the usual smirk. 'I don't know, you tell me _Slater_,' I replied, scooping some mashed potatoes onto my plate. Nice that they welcomed us with some good ol' American food.

That seemed to shut Paul up, ha! I looked around at the occupants of the table and saw the usual, Isabella, Benjamin, Father D, Paolo, but there were also four new people whom I didn't recognize.

'Who are they?' I asked the devil's spawn who was chomping away. Not that Paul chomps really, way too ungraceful for someone as dignified as himself. Grrrrr.

'That guy on the left is Pierre Mesereau, the French shifters mentor and the woman beside him is Jasmine Contreau, the Aussie's mentor.' 'There's Australians?' I repeated, surprised. It's a long way away!

'I just said it didn't I?' He answered snottily. 'The guy is Josh and the girl is Grace.' He then turned away from me and started chatting away to Isabella. Good, those two deserve one another. Imagine all the little evil children they could have together.

'Hi,' I smiled at the girl named Grace. 'Hey,' she said in like the cutest accent _ever!_ 'I'm Suze,' I continued, munching away, but not showing my food, because that would be way gross.

'Grace,' she replied, pushing her food around on her plate. 'What's the matter?' I asked, looking at her curiously. 'Well, I'm a vegetarian, and this isn't really my sort of yummy,' she answered, standing up. 'I think I'll see if they have an alternative.'

As soon as she had left, the guy named Josh leaned toward me and whispered, 'She only eats baby food, you know, that gooey crap? Don't ask her about it though, she'd rather die than admit it.'

'Um, k,' I nodded, realizing for the first time that I may not be the biggest freak in the room. There were a few others who qualified for citizenship of Crazy Town.

I finished my meal in silence, safer that way all round. Walking into the kitchen, I found Marco sitting on the countertop holding a packet of frozen corn on the cob pressed to the back of his head. I smiled sheepishly as I scraped the remnants of my meal into the garbage and then muttered, 'Sorry again,' before making a hasty exit.

I was at the bottom of the stairs, thinking I was home safe and dry, when someone called my name. Reluctantly, I turned to face Father D. 'What do you want?' I asked, feeling all tuckered out.

'An explanation,' he said simply, fixing me with his alert gaze. 'Okay. Marco woke me up, I freaked because I didn't know who he was, headbutted him, and then he came round, so it's all good.'

'Susannah!' he gasped, looking more than a little shocked. You'd never swear this was a man who dealt with ghosts on a regular basis, judging by his reaction.

'Good night Father,' I said loudly, before taking two steps at a time. I heard him call after me, but conveniently ignored him. That's a plus of being a teenager, you can suffer from selective hearing, whenever you choose.

I finally reached my room and shuddered slightly, remembering my major faux pas with Marco earlier on. Ah well, I can never be blamed for letting people walk all over me, or get on top of me either. That one time in Paul's bedroom was the exception, so no smart comments!

I was about to drift off into another snooze, when I heard yet another person calling my name. However, this time was different. _Way_ different.

'Jesse!' I gasped, sitting upright. Then, remembering that I was supposed to be pissed with him, I folded my arms across my chest and pouted. 'Why didn't you come to say goodbye?'

He ran a hand through his shiny black locks and took a step closer. 'Querida,' he said in a quiet voice. 'I am so sorry, I came across an unexpected guest. I can't apologise enough.'

'Who was the unexpected guest?' I questioned, my anger melting away immediately. As if I could ever stay mad at Jesse for long, impossible.

'That's irrelevant,' he responded, pulling me to a standing position. 'What's important is that you and I are together Susannah.' Now, that made a lot of sense.

'I know it's been less than twenty four hours since we last saw each other, but I've missed you so much,' I gushed, leaning against his hard chest. You have no idea how good it felt, to turn to mush in his strong, capable arms.

'As….have….I,' he said, pecking me on my cheeks and forehead with each word. 'Um, excuse you, aren't you forgetting another place?' I demanded, looking up into those amazing yet unreadable eyes.

'Oh, of course,' he smirked, before lifting up the bottom of my tank and blowing a raspberry on my stomach. 'Jesse! Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?' I asked, swatting at his head, while giggling.

'Your boyfriend is right here,' he replied, wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but love how the moonlight danced across his features, making him even hotter than ever.

'You sure?' I said, hugging him tightly. 'If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to prove it,' he declared. He leaned down and kissed me with the usual passion and love that still got me every single time.

I pulled back, to take a breath, and felt grateful that he was holding me so firmly, as falling would have been an option, considering how Jesse makes me weak in the knees every time our lips touch. Not even that, every time he even so much as looks at me. Some would feel sorry for me, but they would be the ones without a certified hottie to liplock with!

This time Jesse pulled back and was about to open his mouth, but I stopped him by placing a single finger on his lips, 'Don't,' I shushed. 'Just kiss me.'

Oooh, deja-vu….


End file.
